


Wammy's House

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note
Genre: Light is a Dick, Matt is too cool for school, Mello is a SINnamon roll, Mello is underrated ;o;, Mello's chocolate, Near being creepy, Near being cute too, Near's creepy finger puppets, Wammy's Boys, nate river - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You used to be a normal child like much else, that is until Kira killed your parents. Determined to find Kira and kill him, you silently followed what L and the others were doing on television. One day, after being in a normal orphanage, Watari, L's assistant, sent you to Wammy's House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate Bar

You sighed as you walked through the black gates of Wammy's House, which opened with a creak. Wammy's House was seen as a Christian household for orphans who were just slightly smarter on the outside, but really, everyone there was highly exceeding the average intelligence by a lot and were chosen out of normal orphanages to train to become L's successor if something happens to him. It was unlikely, but with the Kira investigation, the chances raised. 

You were picked here about three days ago by Watari, L's assistant. You were an orphan since six months ago, when your parents died. Your mother and father were in the wrong place at the wrong time, and the police arrested them and had their names broadcasted on TV. With no one to look after you, you were sent to an orphanage. The next day, you seen that Kira had killed them. On that day you vowed to find Kira and get the vengeance that you deserved.

You walked into the room you shared with Near, whom you knew very little about. He had white hair and grey eyes with large bags under them and always wore white pajamas. He was always sitting in a crouching position, which he said he had learned from L, and had weird habits such as twirling his hair, stacking dice, and playing with small toys. He was very intelligent, yet very stoic, which you had learned within an hour of knowing him. 

Near was currently following the Kira investigation as well over the TV, since he was most likely to be L's successor than anybody else at Wammy's. If he were to help L right now, he would be able to go ahead and work instead of analyzing the information this way. He would watch the television every day around the time that the news comes on to check on the investigation, and you would watch too.

You had never seen L at all; not his face, his body, nothing. But L was playing it smart because Kira could possibly kill by just looking at you. It was far stretched, but still a possibility. But luckily for you, you might become part of the few that have since L visits here every week to teach the orphans investigation skills.

"(Y/N), look here," Near said, snapping you out of your thoughts as you looked at the television.

"Kira's done it again," You stated, moving from your seat on your bed and onto the carpet flooring in front of the TV.

"Fredrick Gilmore, a drug dealer who had a heart attack at 3:00PM today, followed by the death of his brother who was also a drug dealer," Near told you the descriptions of the victim. "His brother's name was never broadcasted nor posted anywhere for Kira to see."

"That must prove my theory that he can kill just by looking at the victim's face," You said amusingly, feeling slightly victorious at your win.

"Not really, you need more evidence to support that," Near said as calm as usual.

"Aww..." You muttered. "I'm going to go ask Roger for a snack, do you want anything, Near?"

"Bring me a sweet," Near simply stated, turning back to the television.

You walked out of the room and down the hall, arriving at Roger's office. Roger was a close friend of Watari and ran the orphanage for him. His office had grey walls and tile flooring, which was pretty plain. It was furnished with his desk, his computer desk, and two seats in front of his desk where he sat on the opposite side.

"Do you need anything, (Y/N)?" He asked.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you mind if I have a snack, Roger?" You questioned him.

You were not allowed to get snacks without permission from Roger or other staff, which was why the vending machines and coolers had card slots. Roger would hand you the card and you'd swipe it, granting you access to the goods. This was because they said that if you have a healthy diet, you have a healthy brain. 

Roger nodded and handed you the card, which you accepted and made your way out of his room and to the left, where the vending machine was. The food was free, all you needed was the card to get it, which was a pro about being here rather than the orphanage you were at before. You got yourself a chocolate bar and Near a vanilla ice cream cone out of the ice cream machine.

While you were walking back to hand Roger the card, you bumped straight into a tall blonde boy, wearing a leather jacket and black pants accompanying his dark shirt. You stumbled back, brushing your knees off before bowing an apology.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," You said, picking up your dropped chocolate bar.

The boy glanced at the chocolate bar and back at the vending machine and back to you before nodding.

"Call me Mello," He greeted simply. 

"I'm (Y/N)," You replied, bowing once again.

"You got the last chocolate bar," He said, dangling his card before continuing. "I was about to get one, do you mind if I have yours? I'll give you one of mine in the future."

"Sure," You accepted the offer and handed him the chocolate bar before continuing on your way.

You handed Roger the card before walking back to your room, where Near was in the middle of stacking a city made out of dice. You handed him the vanilla treat before seeing that it was 7:30PM. You always had to shower around 7 and go to sleep at 8PM, you were late for your shower. Looks like you'll have to cut it short tonight.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L comes by for a visit with you, Mello, and Near.

You woke up at 3:45 by the sound of Near's alarm clock. That kid never slept but six or so hours, which kind of explained the bags under his eyes. But the sad thing is that the only alarm clock was his, so when he got up, you had to as well. And Near always got up early so he could train his brain and study the Kira investigation from the sidelines.

You glanced over to his bed on the other side of the room where he was sitting up normally in his bed, which the only time that he didn't crouch was in the bed. He stood up, wearing some extra pajamas that were grey since his were in the wash last night, and got his signature white pajamas from his nightstand. Roger must've put them there when they were done washing.

You walked out of the room so he could change and so you could change yourself. You picked out a casual outfit from the small closet you shared with Near and walked into the bathroom. Near didn't take up much space with his clothes in the closet since he had three pairs of pajamas and a normal outfit consisting of a t-shirt and some loose pants. You would tell him to get some more clothes and dress properly, but you were happy with the extra space for your own clothes.

After you were done dressing, you walked back in where Near was sitting in the floor playing with finger puppets. You wondered why someone so brilliant would still be playing with such toys, but then again Near was weird. You decided to sit down beside him and observe, there wasn't anything else to do anyways. They served breakfast at six and then you had to go to classes, and it was only four in the morning.

"(Y/N)," Near said, not looking up from his puppets. "L will be visiting today."

"Oh, then I should probably change into something different..." You said, glancing down towards your shirt.

"No, that wouldn't be necessary," Near answered. "L dresses oddly himself."

"Who is L visiting for?" You asked.

"Well he came for me and Mello normally because we were his main possible successors, but now he is visiting you too so that he can test your intelligence," Near explained.

After a while of watching Near play with his toys and talking a bit, it was six, time for breakfast. You and Near made your way to the cafeteria where they were serving oatmeal. You made a bowl for yourself and Near just bought some ice cream. You sat beside Near, of course. You knew no one else besides that kid you bumped into in the hall yesterday named Mello, and you didn't know where he was.

After you two ate your breakfast, you had to go to the main room where you would be meeting with L. And as soon as you got in there, a tall yet slouched over male with no shoes on was in there with Mello and Watari in the room. Mello glared at Near as you sat down in between the two boys. Near didn't think anything of the glaring supposedly and just ignored it, looking at the front of the room where the male was.

"Hello, (Y/N)," He greeted in his deep voice. "I am L."

"You're L?" You asked. How could this joke be a highly successful detective?

"You probably already know this, but Mello and Near are my best possible successors," L said as you nodded. "I will inform you on some basics then I will test your abilities." 

"First of all, you need to use an alias. Since the Kira investigation has come into place this is a requirement since he could kill you with your name and face, but if you use an alias, he can't," L said. "Your alias will be Eerie." 

"Since Near and Mello already know my name, can they just call me that?" You asked.

"Only in private just in case Kira is somewhere near," L explained before moving on. "Secondly, you need to have patience. If you investigate a case it may even take years to solve, so you need to be prepared."

You nodded for him to continue.

"Near and Mello have been my top successors because they have these qualities, at least mostly," L stated as Mello's death glare was back to Near. "Watari, give Eerie the test."

Watari gave you a test with multiple situations on it, so this test was most likely a strategy test. You had to write the answers and L would probably grade it and decide whether you are a worthy successor or not. You wrote down your answers while L talked to Near and Mello and handed your paper in after a few minutes. L held it between his index finger and thumb before handing it to Watari and standing up. 

"I have to go and work on the investigation," L said, bowing at the doorway. "I will be back next Wednesday."

With that, he left you in there with Near and Mello. And then you remembered the chocolate bar that Mello owed you. You smirked and got up and stood in front of the blonde's desk. You faced him as he stopped glaring at Near to look at you.

"You owe me some chocolate," You said with a smile. Mello frowned.

"I thought you'd forget about it," He said, fishing in his pocket before pulling out a chocolate bar. "Here."

You put it in your own pocket and sat back down beside him. You could always leave, but there was nothing to do so you decided to talk with Mello. Near was still sitting there too, playing with his finger puppets as usual.

"Why do you glare at Near?" You asked randomly.

"Because I hate him," Mello answered simply.

"Why?" You asked. "He's a pretty nice guy."

"That's none of your business," Mello replied.

"He's mad because I'm more of a worthy successor to L than him," Near stated out of the blue, probably just to piss off Mello, which worked.

"Shut up you little albino!" Mello said, standing up from his desk.

"Don't you think it's a little unwise to be so mad at him?" You asked. Near was a good guy, you didn't understand why Mello didn't like him because of such a silly reason.

Mello ignored you and kept on arguing with Near.

"You always have to be the best, Near!" Mello shouted before attempting to punch Near in the face, but failed when the younger boy dodged.

"Can you stop arguing?" You asked, getting pestered by this. 

"Yes, Mello, this is getting us nowhere," Near said without expression as he would normally.

"Fine," Mello said, sitting back down beside you and pulling out a chocolate bar.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is bound to have a ship with Reader-San, who should I ship you with? Near is out of the question, L is a weird choice for this type of story, so I'm thinking Mello...? Mello is underrated though, so I'm not sure what you would think. Me? Mello is my favorite character anyways... So it might be Mello.
> 
> And should this story have lemons?

**Author's Note:**

> Question: Why do people see Matt as an important/main character? He appeared for literally like 30 seconds or less! I mean, he could've had character depth, but all we know about him is that he's laid back, Mello's best friend, and enjoys video games.


End file.
